1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winch assembly of the type including a plurality of clutches within an intermediate power train for selectively regulating operation of a winch drum. The present invention is more particularly directed towards a winch drum hydraulic disconnect providing a selective coupling between the power train and the cable drum to facilitate "free-wheeling" of the cable drum with relatively little movement of parts.
2. Prior Art
The prior art teaches a variety of more or less conventional power train for operating such winch or cable drums. One such arrangement, as described in some detail below and as is better and more fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,852, commonly assigned herewith, includes a pair of opposed clutches which are selectively operable to rotate the cable drum in opposite directions and provide for reeling-in and reeling-out operation of the winch assembly. Other power train arrangement operable within the scope of the present invention might include a single clutch providing for reeling-in operation of the cable drum and another normally engaged clutch which may be selectively engaged to resist rotation of the cable drum in an opposite direction under the influence of external forces during reeling-out operation.
The present invention provides a simple and effective hydraulic disconnect coupling for selectively engaging or disengaging a power train from a cable drum in order to facilitate free-wheeling operation of the winch assembly with a minimal amount of axial travel of the disconnect coupling and a reduction in the width and weight of the transmission and which also reduces wear and tear on the clutches and brakes of the drive train.